JP 63-273561A discloses such a metal mold casting device provided with a device for moving a metal cope relative to a metal drag. In this metal mold casting device the split-type mold is opened by vertically moving an upper die plate that carries the metal cope, relative to the metal drag by an upwardly-facing cylinder disposed above the upper die plate. In this cope-moving device the upper die plate vertically travels a long distance, and four supports for guiding the upper die plate are long. Thus the height of the metal mold casting device is great. Thus the guiding supports tend to deflect when subjected to a great load. Further, since the supports are subjected to a great force and deflect when the metal cope and drag are separated after pouring, the metal cope shifts horizontally, thereby causing an as-cast product, which is raised together with the cope, to interfere the metal drag and hence to be damaged. In addition to this problem, there is another problem that the coating applied to the drag is peeled off. These problems are notable if the mold has a plurality of molding cavities or a complicated molding cavity.
Further, since the upper die plate vertically travels a long distance, the hydraulic cylinder and the hydraulic unit must have a large capacity, and hence they will be large in size and expensive.
The present invention has been conceived in view of those problems discussed above. The purpose of the invention is to provide a device for moving a metal cope relative to a metal drag and to provide a metal mold casting device using the device for moving the metal cope that can reduce its height required for a working space for setting a core and taking out the product, that can reduce the damage of the product and the peeling-off of the coating due to the lateral shift of the metal cope caused when the cope is separated from the drag, and than can minimize the draft of the mold.